freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Mateusz432/Moja teoria
Siemka :-D A o to i moja teoria o "Five Nights at Freddy's". Czas wydarzeń No więc ustalmy najpierw co kiedy się wydarzyło. FredBear's Family Diner (???) Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza (???) Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza FNaF2 (1987) Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza FNaF1 (1993) FNaF4 (2015 Najprawdopodobniej) Fazbear Fright (2023) I tego biegu wydarzeń będziemy się trzymać. FredBear's Family Diner Teraz pierwsza lokacja. Według mnie najpierw były trzy animatrony: Spring Bonnie, Spring Freddy i Marionetka. Potem pizzeria spłonęła. Marionetke i Spring Bonnie'ego, udało się uratować. Spring Bonnie, zapalił się i dlatego jego kostium jest zniszczony. Uznano że "Spring Bonnie" nie był już do użytku. Marionetka nie została uszkodzona. Spring Freddy'ego, nie udało się uratować. Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza Teraz przejdzmy do drugiel lokacji. Zrobione nowe animatroniki: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy i Mangle. Teraz pewnie się zdziwicie. Mangle? Tak była tam i Mangle. Czyli lokacja mieściła już sześć animatronów. Poniewarz marionetka została. Po pewnym czasie animatroniki zaczęły się psuć. Więc zrobiono nowe animatrony "Toy'e". Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza FNaF2 (1987) Teraz kolejna lokacja. Mangle też się popsuła więc dano ją na rokładanie dzieciom. Wtedy my jako "Jeremy Frizgerald". Jesteśmy atakowani przez jedynaście animatroników. A "Golden Freddy"? To chalucynacja po oglądaniu zdjęć z popszedniej lokacjii. Tak "Golden Freddy" dawniej nazywał się "Spring Freddy". W końcu doszło do "The Bist of 87". Wtedy starym animatronom popsuła się sztuczna inteligęcja i wyszły z "Części/Usługi". I zaczęły atakować wtedy "Foxy" ugryzł dziecko. Wtedy wrzystkie animatroniki zostały rozbudowane a lokacje przeniesiono. Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza FNaF1 (1993) No i mamy kolejną lokacje. A teraz ujawnimy morderce. A może raczej dwóch morderców. Morderca nr 1.(Purple Guy) inaczej (Vincent Smitch). Morderca nr 2.(Pink Guy) inaczej (Mike Smich) A teraz. Zauwarzyliście? Smich, Smich. Tak. Uwarzam że "Purple Guy" i "Pink Guy" to bracia. Kiedy "Purple Guy" dowiedział się że jego brat zamordował dziecko które jest w marionetce to też zachciał mordować. Wkońcu z powodu zaginionych dzieci pizzerie zamknięto. Kamery namierzyły "Purple Guy'a" i wsadzają go do więzienia. Nie dali jednak mu długiego terminu bo ciał nie odnaleziono. Policja powiedziała mu że sprawdzą animatroniki w środku. Wtedy "Purple Guy" wychodzi i idzie do pizzerii. Wtedy niszczy animatroniki. I uwalnia dusze dzieci które gonią go. Wtedy znajduje kostium "Spring Bonnie'ego". Włazi do niego i dalej wiecie co się dzieje.Purple Guy, umiera. FNaF4 (2015 najprawdopodobniej) Teraz koszmar. Moim zdaniem "FNaF4" to koszmar "Purple Guy'a". Jest w koszmarze. Ciągle. Fazbear Fright (2023) Teraz "Fazbear Fright". Lokal kupił "Phon Dude". Zrobił z niego "Dom Strachów". A kiedy dowiedział się o "Spring Trap'ie" zrobił z niego główną atrakcje. A tedy "Purple Guy" Ożył. Po tygodniu lokal spłoną. A dlaczego? Poniewarz kiedy "Purple Guy" uciekał przed duszami dzieci bronił się zapalniczką. I została mu ta zapalniczka. Dom Strachów, Spłoną. Mini Gierki A teraz moja teoria o minigierkach z "FNaF2". Najpierw ustalmy ich kolejność. Ja uwarzam że było tak. Pierwsza mini gra (Daj ciasto sześciu dzieciom) Druga mini gra (Idz! Idz! Idz!) Trzecia mini gra (Daj Prezent, Daj Życie). I od razu wyjaśnie oco chodzi w mini grze (Uratuj Ich). Ta mini gar wydarzyła się kilka chwil przed "Ugryzieniem w 87". Wtedy "Purplr Guy" idzie do "Foxy'ego". Po właściciel kazał mu go naprawić gdyrz miał wystąpić przed dziećmi na scenie. Właśnie wyjaśnia to co "Purple Guy" Trzyma w ręcę "Klucz". Niestety nie udało mu się naprawić "Foxy'ego". Jednak naruszył mu sztuczną inteligęcje i "Foxy" wybiegł z "Części/Usługi". I ugryzł dziecko.A teraz mini gra (Daj ciasto sześciu dzieciom). Gdzie mówi nam o powstaniu marionetki. Kolejna mini gra. Działa się podcza zaginięcią pięciu dzieci i zamordowania ich. Mini gra (Daj Prezęt, Daj życie). Dzieje się zaraz potem. Wtedy "Marionetka" chowa ciała do kostiumów. I to moja teoria o mini grach. Skomentujesz? Jak ci się podobała moja teoria. Skomentuj. Czytam wrzystkie komentarze na moich blogach. A i to tylko moja teoria. Wcale nie mósisz się ze mną zgadzać. I pamiętaj. Skomentuj!!!!!!thumb Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach